Confiance
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: C'est ma toute première fic alors... Yukimura s'inquiète, depuis quelques temps Sasuke est silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien le perturber? Regrete t-il d'avoir quitter la forêt? Je suis nulle pour les résumés, l'histoire est mieux


C'est une petite fic que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête. Elle est peut-être un peu nul, enfin je crois que ça va qu'en même.  
Bonne lecture.

**Confiance**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé.  
Que tout ce que j'avais vécu avant de te rencontrer n'était qu'un rêve…  
Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

La forêt d'Aokigahara.

La forêt de la mort où seule les élus peuvent pénétrer.  
Un endroit où un étranger qui s'y hasarderait une fois serait sûr de ne jamais en ressortir.  
Un lieu de non-droit où viennent se réfugier les pires criminels,  
où aucun dirigeant n'a de pouvoir,  
où seuls quelques groupes se disputent le pouvoir.

C'est ainsi que tu la définis, cette forêt.  
C'est ainsi que la voie ''Ceux-de-l'Exterieur''.

Mais pour ses habitants, cette forêt est différente.

C'est un lieu maudit où règne l'obscurité, le sang et la trahison.  
Où la seule loi qui existe est celle du plus fort.

En entrant dans cette forêt la première fois avec Kyoshiro, tu n'as entraperçu qu'une infime partie de l'horreur qu'elle cache.

Moi je l'ai découvert alors que j'avais à peine atteint l'âge de comprendre ce qui m'entourai.  
Le premier souvenir que j'ai est celui de mon premier combat.  
Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans. Je ne sais plus. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais en train de me reposer au pied d'un arbre lorsque j'ai senti une présence proche de moi. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, un sabre s'abattait sur moi. C'est à mes réflexes que je dois la vie. J'ai juste esquivé en me penchant sur le côté. Ma vie n'a tenu qu'à quelques centimètres ce jour là. C'est fou comme cette distance ridicule peu devenir vitale dans certains cas. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, juste que je me suis défendu et du moment où je me tiens debout devant le corps de mon agresseur, son arme entre mes mains, du sang s'écoulant de son corps. Ainsi qu'une phrase qu'il avait prononcée et qui est restée gravée en moi comme marquée au fer rouge :

''LES FAIBLES PERISSENT ET LES FORTS RESTENT, TELLE EST LA LOI DE LA FORET''

Cette phrase, elle m'a suivie toute mon enfance. Enfin, si on peu appeler une période où l'on doit se battre pour ne pas se faire tuer une enfance. Mais c'est cette phrase qui m'a permis de survivre.  
''Si tu veux vivre, tu dois être fort''.  
C'est ce que je me suis dit.  
C'est ce qui m'a rendu fort.  
C'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre seul si longtemps.

Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Kotaro.  
Il a été mon premier ami.  
Mon seul ami.

Grâce à lui, j'ai pus supporter la vie dans cette forêt.  
Même s'il y avait du danger et qu'il fallait faire constamment attention, je n'étais plus seul.  
Lorsque Kotaro m'a attaqué, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'écroulé autour de moi.  
Je ne pouvais pas y croire, mais le fait été là.

J'avais été trahit par la seul personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance.

Après mon combat avec Kotaro, j'ai longtemps erré. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à m'enfoncer à se point dans la forêt, sans doute que j'étais fatigué de vivre. Je crois que j'en avais assez d'avoir à me battre pour pouvoir survivre un jour de plus. Mais alors que j'étais près à abandonner, tu es arrivé. Tu m'as tendu la main.  
Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, mais surtout, tu m'as offert une maison et une famille. Un lieu où je sais que je peux venir me reposer lorsque je suis fatigué.

Je ne sais pas si à ce moment là tu te rendais vraiment compte de ce que tu m'offrais. Mais après tous, peu importe. Tous ce que je sais c'est que je te dois la vie. Et même si tu dis que pour toi ça n'a pas d'importance et que je ne dois pas risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne, pour moi ma vie a cessée de m'appartenir au moment où j'avais cessé de me battre. Et si tu continu de dire que tu n'as aucun droits sur ma vie et qu'elle m'appartient, alors je décide que si elle peut te permettre de vivre, je te l'offrirais.

Je sais que je suis égoïste, que si ce moment devait arriver, tu t'en voudras. Mais à l'inverse, si s'étais toi qui venais à mourir, je crois que je ne saurais pas trouver à nouveau la force de vivre. Alors pour éviter le pire, je cherche toujours à devenir plus fort. Tu dis que je suis toujours un enfant pour toi. Tu as sans doute raison.

Comme tous les enfants, j'ai peur d'être seul.  
J'ai peur de me retrouver à nouveau seul, abandonné.

Bien sur, il y a Saizo et les autres, vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi d'une famille. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un de vous, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remettrai. Alors, pour vous, pour que vous soyer fier de moi, je cherche à devenir toujours plus fort. Pour vous protégé, toi et les dix guerriers de Sanada. Vous qui m'avez recueilli et considéré comme l'un des votre.

Je voudrai tellement vous dire…

_Un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans étais perché sur un arbre. Il semblait leur confesser des pensés qu'il n'osait pas encore prononcer à voix haute.  
Un homme à la chevelure aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune s'approcha et resta quelque temps à observer son protégé.  
Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà que le samourai surprenait son jeune ami plongé dans ses pensés. Il voyer bien que quelque chose gêné le garçon. A certains moment, celui-ci semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de finalement changer d'avis et se replonger dans le silence. Il ignorait quelle pouvait bien être la cause de ses inquiétudes. Il pensait pourtant que le jeune s'était bien adapté à sa nouvelle famille._

_Car ici, chacun considérait le jeune ninja comme un petit frère. Un peu grognon certes, peu démonstratif mais tous aimaient le taquine et se chamailler avec lui ou, comme dans son cas, le serrer dans ses bras rien que pour le voir se débattre afin de se libérer et lancer mille menaces de morts, toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres._

_A cette pensée, un tendre sourire éclaira le visage du samourai. Mais lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur le garçon, l'amusement laissa place à l'inquiétude._

_- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te troubler à se point. Je pensais que tu étais heureux avec nous._

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner chez moi après avoir aider Kyoshiro à seller le corps de Kyo, j'ai été surpris par un bruit provenant des buissons. Je me suis cacher un peu plus loin afin de voir quel type de personne pouvait bien vivre dans un endroit aussi reculé de la forêt. J'ai été très surpris lorsque j'ai vu apparaître un petit garçon.  
Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que de 8 ou 9 ans.  
Qu'est ce qu'un enfant aussi jeune pouvait bien faire seul dans un endroit pareil ?  
Presque aussitôt, la réponse me vient.

C'était un habitant de la forêt.

Je n'avais encore jamais réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas que des assassins, des adultes qui vivaient ici, mais aussi des enfants, nés dans ce monde de violence et qui devaient eux aussi se battre pour survivre.  
Alors que j'observais un peu mieux ce garçon, je me suis aperçu que quelque chose n'aller pas avec lui.  
Il semblait blessé et à bout de force.  
Cette idée se confirma lorsque je le vis trébucher et rester à terre. C'est à ce moment que je me suis décidé.  
Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le rejoindre.

La pitié ? Je ne pense pas. Il émanait de ce garçon une grande force qui ne pouvait inspirer la pitié malgré son état.  
La tristesse ? Peut-être. A ce moment, je comprenais réellement pourquoi on nommait cette forêt ''La Forêt de la Mort''. Seul les plus fort pouvait y survivre. Les autres étaient destinés à mourir.  
La colère ? Sans doute. Contre cette forêt qui ne semblait laisser aucun moment de répits au plus faible.

Lorsque je l'ai rejoins, la pluie tombée toujours à torrent. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire en réalité. Je suis venu sous le coup d'une impulsion et maintenant j'était un peu perdu.  
Finalement, j'ai pensé que je devais tous simplement être honnête avec lui et lui poser la question qui me tournait en tête depuis la seconde où je l'avais vu.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je le regardais se redresser légèrement et fixer ma main tendue. Comme il ne semblait pas avoir réellement pris conscience de ma présence, j'ai répété ma question

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Pendant une seconde, il m'avait observé, surpris, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que s'était à lui que je m'adressais.  
Il a immédiatement adopté une position de défense et remarqué que je ne faisais pas partis de ''Ceux-de-la Forêt'' mais de ''Ceux de l'Extérieur''.  
Il m'a ensuite menacé de me tuer si j'osais m'approcher de lui.

J'aurai pu partir.  
J'aurai pu lui tourner le dos et partir.  
Mais se n'étais qu'un enfant.

Je suis resté.

Je lui ai souris et lui est dit que, s'il ne voulait pas que je m'approche, alors je le prendrai dans mes bras…  
Il a immédiatement esquivé pour se retrouver un peu plus loin.

- C'est ta manière de te battre ?  
- Pas du tous, je voulais juste te serrer dans mes bras.

J'avais dit ça en souriant mais au fond de moi, un mélange de peine et de haine faisait rage.  
Ce garçon connaissait-il autre chose que les combat ?

- On aurait dit que tu allais te mettre à pleurer.

Je jouais avec le feu. Il aurait très bien pu se mettre en colère et s'enfuir, ou m'attaquer.  
Mais j'avais décidé de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment.

- On aurait dit un oiseau qui a perdu la branche sur laquelle il a l'habitude de se reposer.

La comparaison n'avait pas l'air de vraiment lui plaire, j'ai donc décidé d'approfondire.

- Oui, un oiseau peut voler à tout moment là où il a envie d'aller,  
mais aucun oiseau ne peux voler sans s'arrêter, sinon il mourait de fatigue.  
Les oiseaux ont besoin de branches sur lesquelles se reposer en toute tranquillité.  
Epuisé, tu as l'ai de chercher une branche sur laquelle te poser… des amis sur lesquelles te reposer.

Mes mots avaient eu l'air de le troubler. Pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère, j'avais décidé de changer de sujet.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Euh… Sasuke.  
- Sasuke ?  
- Quoi? T'as quelque chose à redire?

Sasuke ?

Je me suis demandé si s'était un signe du destin.  
Sasuke Sarutobi venait de nous trahir et je rencontrais juste après un garçon portant le même nom.  
Un enfant ayant besoin d'aide…

-Non, c'est un beau prénom, tu peux en être fier.

Je me suis alors décidé.  
Désormais, je m'occuperais de ce garçon.

- Bon, alors à partir de maintenant, tu seras Sasuke Sarutobi !  
- Quoi ? Sarutobi ?

Je savais que ça pouvait paraître bizarre qu'un parfait étranger vous donne un nom, mais, au fond de moi, je savais que j'aurais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi en ce moment.

-Oui, Sasuke Sarutobi.  
Allez, viens avec moi et sortons de cette forêt Sasuke. Et tu pourras déployer tes ailes librement dans le ciel.  
Tu pourras voler sans limite avec moi, Yukimura Sanada.

J'avais à nouveau tendu la main, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il accepte. En regardant ses yeux, j'avais eu ma réponse, il avait décidé de me faire confiance. Malgré la vie qu'il a menée et qui l'a forcée à devenir méfiant, il avait accepté de se reposer sur un autre.  
Au fond de moi, j'avais peur.  
Alors qu'il prenait la main que je lui tendais j'espérais que jamais je ne le blesserais,  
qu'il ne viendrait pas à regretter son geste.  
Sa main était si glacée.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur pouvoir la réchauffer un jour.

Je l'ai conduit à l'extérieur de la forêt. Au moment de franchir les derniers arbres, il a eu l'air d'hésiter. Sans doute par peur de l'inconnu.  
Je lui ai donc pris la main.  
Il m'a regardé sévèrement mais ne m'a pas lâché. Je lui ai souri et nous avons quitté la forêt… ensemble.

La pluie avait cessée.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, les dix guerriers ont été surpris de me voir ramener un jeune garçon.  
Je leurs ai expliqué que Sasuke Sarutobi vivrait désormais avec nous.

Sasuke n'a pas mis trop de temps à s'adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement proche des autres, il semblait prendre plaisir à les regarder s'entraîner. Une semaine après son arrivée, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé pourquoi ils s'entraînaient autant. Je lui ai expliqué que s'étais pour pouvoir assurer ma sécurité. Il a alors fait une requête qui m'a surprise.

- Moi aussi je peux te protéger ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Mais comme ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, j'ai décidé d'accepter.

C'est ainsi qu'il devient Sasuke Sarutobi.  
L'un des dix ninjas de Sanada.

Les années passèrent et Sasuke fit partie intégrante de la famille, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose semblait le troubler.

_Sasuke observait la lune depuis plusieurs heures, cherchant une réponse dans les étoiles.  
Il sentit alors une présence proche de lui. Une présence qui le calmé depuis un peu plus de 4 ans déjà. Mais qu'il cherchait à fuir depuis quelque temps._

_- Sasuke ?_

_Le jeune garçon regarda au pied de l'arbre où se trouvait maintenant son maître._

_- Sasuke,… Es-tu heureux avec nous.  
- Bien sur, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?  
- C'est que, depuis quelques temps,… tu as l'air plutôt distant, alors, je me demandais,… si tu ne commençais pas à regretter d'être venu avec moi.  
- Bien sur que non, jamais je ne regretterai. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant ?  
- Je..  
- Sasuke, tu peux tout me dire. Viens ici._

_Sasuke quitta sa branche et vient s'asseoir à côté de Yukimura._

_- Sasuke, qu'es-ce qui te traquasse ?  
-Je,…_

_Yukimura laissa le temps au jeune ninja de trouver ses mots. _

_- Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais dite. Ni à toi, ni aux autres d'ailleurs…  
- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Je,… C'est stupide, mais je, je ne vous ai jamais dit… Merci.  
- Pardon ?  
- … Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as offert un foyer, une famille et des amis. … Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien donné en échange, … même pas un remerciement._

_Yukimura observa alors le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Et la vision qu'il eut n'était pas celle du redoutable ninja qu'il était, ni du garçon détaché de tout sentiments.  
C'était celle du petit garçon qu'il avait recueilli dans la forêt._

_Un enfant perdu._

_- Sasuke,… ne crois pas que tu ne nous a jamais rien donné. Avant ton arrivée, l'ambiance était tendue depuis le départ du premier Sasuke Sarutobi. Avec ton arrivée, les autres ont eu autre chose à penser qu'a lui.  
- Mais,…  
- Sasuke, lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, tu avais été blessé et tu aurais pus décider de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne. Mais, tu m'as fait confiance et tu m'as confié ta vie. Tu dis que tu ne nous as jamais remercié, mais, tu ne pense pas que l'on savait ? On voyait bien que de jour en jour tu t'ouvrais à nous, que tu étais de moins en moins distant, tu chercher même notre présence alors qu'au départ tu semblais mal à l'aise lorsque les autres t'approchaient de trop près. On voyait bien aussi tu semblais plus joyeux de jour en jour.  
- Je,… Je n'avais pas remarqué... Ou plutôt, je crois que je ne voulais réaliser de peur de m'attacher à nouveau. J'avais peur d'être à nouveau déçu, que l'on me trahis à nouveau. Je ne le supporterai pas._

_- Sasuke…_

_N'y tenant plus, Yukimura passa un bras derrière les épaules de son protégé et le serra dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se qu'il se débatte, il fut surpris lorsqu'après quelques secondes de tension l'enfant se laissa finalement aller dans ses bras._

_- Sasuke, tu dois me croire, jamais nous ne ferons quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te nuire. Ne soit pas sur tes gardes avec nous, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, tu peux te reposer ici. Je t'en pris, fait nous confiance.  
- Je…_

_Sasuke pris une inspiration, même si ce qu'il aller dire pouvait sembler anodin, pour Yukimura et ses guerriers ces paroles aller leurs faire franchir une nouvelle étape dans leurs relation avec leurs jeune ninja._

_- Je vous fais confiance._

_Il ferma les yeux et se sentit plus léger.Ca avait été si simple, Au fond de lui il avait toujours su, à la seconde ou il avait serré cette main chaude qu'on lui tendait, il avait senti que rien ne serrait plus comme avant. Il avait des personnes sur qui compter. Il avait une famille._

_A cette réalisation, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il rendit son entrainte à la personne qui l'avait sauvé, il y a 4 ans et se laissa aller contre lui._

_- Je te fait confiance Yukimura... Et je voudrai te dire,… Merci… Merci pour tout.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi Sasuke, je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi._

_Alors qu'il se tournait vers son protégé, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormi. En toute confiance._

_- J'en suis vraiment heureux._

_Yukimura resta là toute la nuit, observant les traits détendu de son jeune ami endormi dans ses bras avant de se laisser lui aussi entraîner par le sommeil._

_FIN_

_Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est un peu nul comme fic, enfin, c'est la première que j'écris et c'était sur un coup de tête. Au départ il n'avait qu'une page et demi, ça a fini avec 5 pages. _

_LOL_

_Les autres fics commencent, mais en ce moment j'ai pleins de problèmes avec mon PC et j'ai du mal avec les débuts, pourtant j'ai les schémas de 6 fics, mais j'ai du mal à les commencer et encore 3 fic en tête mais pas encore complètement finies pour le scénario. Je vais me forcer un peu._

_Par moment je risque de vous demander se que vous voulez comme suite. Comme j'ai plusieurs histoires en tête avec plusieurs déroulements possibles je ne sais pas lequel choisir._

_Si vous pouviez déjà me dire se que vous penser de celle là. Je ne m'attends pas à des éloges mais c'est ma première fic. _

_Bisous à tous._

_Sharo-Chan_


End file.
